Marriage is a journey
by TRC3t
Summary: Continuation to the oneshot Wedding Night. Marriage is the typical happy ever after, but the happy part is quite hard to maintain. Let's venture into Syaoran and Sakura's marriage life and see how they perfect their socalled Happy Ever After. SS. Warning:
1. Inlaws trouble? Part 1

Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura and all of its aspects belong to CLAMP. Also, in this chapter, the song "Welcome to Duloc" (in the movie Shrek) does not belong to me, it's by all means copyrighted.

The bright sunlight shoots its ray through the room like an unarmed laser gun, waking up the sleeping couple. Syaoran tightens his arms around his beloved wife, burying his face in her soft hair to yield out the burning light. The girl is still deep in her slumber, not noticing a few strands of morning light have found themselves upon her cheeks. The couple snuggles up to each other even closer.

"Welcome to Duloc, such a perfect town. Here we have…BOINK…" Syaoran has slammed his fist down on the snooze button, growling in frustration. The alarm clock shuts up, only to momentarily give another "boink" to signify that it is 9 o'clock.

"Arg…damn, it's time." Syaoran's eyes widens as he looks at the time. He gently pulls his wife up in a sitting position, chuckling at her sleepy face.

"Come on sweetie…wake up…We're gonna be late." He nudges his wife and gives her a sweet morning kiss. She only grunt a bit in response and continues to sleep on his shoulder.

"SAKURA LI. GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED NOW!" Syaoran practically screams into her ears, adding a playful pinch to her cheek, thus receives a great response.

"Hoeeeeeeeeeeeee…There's a fire? Where? Are you ok Syaoran? Oh no, I must have left the wine bottles in the kitchen. Oh my god!" Sakura jumps out of Syaoran's embrace, hops off the bed and prepares to yank the bedroom door open, pausing when she hears Syaoran's laughter and amused voice.

"Hahaha..I'm..haha..sorry…There's no fire hahaha…" Syaoran laughs heartily. Sakura then points an accusing finger at her husband, her cheeks puff up cutely from anger.

"Syaorannnn…you're so mean." Sakura pounces on him and throws punches at his chest, weighing both of them down to the silky bed sheet.

"Ok, ok…I'm sorry, but yelling seems to be the only way to wake you up." Syaoran holds his hands up in defense. His eyes suddenly widened as he notices that neither of them have a piece of clothing to cover themselves. Yes, they are married, just yesterday in fact. Yet, Syaoran can't help to get arouse every time he looks at his wife's lovely figure. Sakura isn't helping with the situation as she (accidentally) poses herself in such a provocative way on top of Syaoran.

Syaoran gulps as Sakura's breasts sway a bit, bringing them even closer to his face.

"Syaoran-kun. Are you alright?" Sakura asks, noticing her husband's ragged breathing.

Syaoran answers her question with a melting kiss, embracing her again. They were lost in their own world for a while, until…

"Welcome to Duloc, it's a … Boink." This time it is Sakura who gently presses the button, of course first breaking away from the kiss. Syaoran groans, remembering that he himself set the alarm clock to ring again every 15 minutes in case either one of them is too lazy to get up.

"Come on Syaoran…Let's get ready." With a giggle, she adds "Well, it's certainly yourself to blame this time."

"Great…Leave it to myself to ruin a romantic moment." Syaoran grumbles to himself as Sakura pulls him into the bathroom, both getting ready for the flight.

What flight, you ask? Well, based on tradition, the newly wed couple is supposed to pay a visit to the elders the next morning after their wedding. Being generous and easy-going, Fujitaka encourages his daughter and new son-in-law to visit the Li family first. He insisted that he can wait until the next day.

While on the airplane to Hong Kong, Sakura keeps on nudging Syaoran and asks questions about his family. Her stomach is tied to an uncomforting knot.

"Syaoran, do you think my outfit is too revealing? I'm sure the elders won't like it." She groans to herself, playing with the hem of her tank top.

"I think the outfit is perfect. For some reason, I'm positive that my sisters and my mom will love it. Well, the unfriendly old geezers might not though." Syaoran laughs at the image going on in his head. His sisters surround Sakura, yelling out all the while how cute she is. His mom would gently nod, observing Sakura's figure, to be satisfied that she at least have the "right figure to bear children."

"Mou, Syaoran…Can you at least put in encouraging words? I know that the elders are very hard to please. Your mom and sisters are sure very nice to me already." Sakura nervously plays with his fingers. Syaoran just soothes her by holding her closely and tries to kiss away her worry.

During the flight, Syaoran hugs Sakura, letting her get a short nap on his shoulder.

At Li Mansion.

Syaoran's previous thought plays out perfectly as he again sees the amusing sight of his sisters surrounding Sakura. Each one tries to hug her, pinching her, examining her clothes.

"Well, Xiao Lang. I'm very happy that you're married, to Sakura in fact. She's a great girl." Yelan Li complements her new daughter-in-law with a rare smile.

"I know mother. But I hope the elders won't give her too much trouble at once." Syaoran sighs. His so-called uncles from all branches of the Li clan are long ago putting their schemes into his mind, working him like a puppet because he is the only successor to the clan. They all want to decide every aspects of Syaoran's life, making it so to ensure their power to control the clan. His marriage receives little support from them, since they already planned to appoint a bride to him, one who would respect and obey them.

"Sakura-chan. I believe it's time." Yelan calls out to her daughter-in-law. Her words have a great effect, since all four sisters stop their rampaging.

Syaoran holds Sakura in his arms briefly, planting a soft kiss on her lips to calm her down. Hand in hand, they follow Yelan into what looks like an ancient temple.

There...I finally have the courage to make a whole new fanfic about my fav couple: Sakura and Syaoran .. Thanks all those people who encourage me to continue writing fanfictions, though I have so much to learn before I can write a good lemon part XD. The plan for this fic is that I'll have 2 lemon scenes, base on readers' vote. I'll keep in mind after which chapter will it be appropriate for a lemon scene, but first I'll ask for a vote base on 3 choices or so. And of course, a bit of lime will also follow along with the story. Please keep in mind that this story is rated M, so please do not read and/or report my story if you are underaged or are offended by the material in any way. But there's always the option of reading the story, but skipping the lemon ). I'll try to update soon please review D.


	2. Inlaws trouble? Part 2

Syaoran's POV.

I led Sakura in as a servant opened the giant door. Looking at her face was like watching a television. She could be so lively and free, joking around with my sisters; then in an instant, she turned into a helpless creature, clutching my sleeve and hiding behind me, all the while making me want to protect her with all my powers. But somehow I believe that she can handle this. Our relationship alone was not an easy road, and we have managed to come this far. There may be difficult time ahead, but I'm sure we can pass each obstacle with each other.

General POV.

"Good morning Syaoran, Sakura." Within the temple came a booming voice greeting them, the familiarity almost frighten Sakura.

"Umm…Good morning, Li-san." Sakura alone stepped forward, and bowed down to the figure in respect.

(Author note: I just assumed that every elder would be called "Li-san" XD, since it seems to be the most appropriate language.)

"I believe you are here for the questionings?" The figure looked directly at Sakura, his eyes piercing into hers. Nervous as she was, Sakura still kept her ground and calmly replied. "Yes, I am ready."

"As you know, it is a tradition of Li clan that a new bride be questioned for her ability, for the clan required not only a successful heir, but also a clever and understanding female in support." The figure started to stand up and walked toward Sakura, his eyes seemed un-blinked and his voice maintained the same volume.

"I understand, and I'm willing to fulfill any requirements." Sakura felt Syaoran's hand quietly pulling her back, clearly showing his nervousness.

"Very well then. Come closer and…pour a cup of tea for your new father-in-law." The figure laughed at Sakura's surprised "Hoe," and stepped out to hug her lightly.

In a moment, it seemed like God suddenly cut open the dark mood of the room and poured in it streams of warm sun lights. There were giggles, of course from the sisters, and Yelan Li's light laugh. Syaoran and Sakura both stood there, looking like gaping fishes – fresh from a fisher's bag.

There stood Syaoran's father – Xiong Li, with his one-of-a-lifetime grand smile. The old man always had been a bit goofy, even though he acted so serious and tough in front of Syaoran. Almost immediately, explanations and laughter were dumped on their faces.

"Aw, come on. Do you really think I would let anyone give trouble to my daughter-in-law, Xiao Lang?" Xiong smiled at the couple. "I have personally took care of the matter, the elders of course 'understood' and 'realized' that Sakura should receive a no-question exam."

"Uh…Ok…Then, everybody knew about this?" Syaoran breathe out in relief, but slowly glared at his sisters' amused faces.

"No duh…Tsk Tsk Xiao Lang, you should have realized the truth once you step into the temple. I mean, it's so obvious that only Father was there." Feimei, one of Syaoran's sisters, flashed another teasing grin at him.

"That was good, I must admit. You all really fooled me." Sakura giggled with them, seeing Syaoran's red cheeks – from anger and embarrassment.

"I'm still waiting for my tea. It is really a custom that a Chinese daughter-in-law serves tea to her 'new parents'." Xiong joked, sitting down with Yelan on the chairs in the middle of the temple.

"Oh yes. I'm sorry." Sakura fidgeted a bit. She took two tea-filled cups from the tray and walked to Xiong and Yelan.

"Yes. You are now Li clan's official member, Xiao Lang's wife, and of course, our beloved daughter-in-law." Everyone cheered and walked out. They all live happily ever after. The End.

No, just kidding. This story was not intentionally written to be ended after the words "happily ever after," remember? Because there will be no such thing as a marriage without an obstacle. Behind the curtain of "happily ever after" there would be other things to expect, for the wedding day will not simply mark a couple's final victory. There is so much, much more. Therefore, the phrase "They all live happily ever after. The End." will be reserved inside an old trunk until further notice. Let's continue, shall we?

"Syaoran, I love your family. I'm glad that we go to your house and experience all that stuff in one day." Sakura smiled and lean close to Syaoran.

They sat comfortably in each other's arms, observing the pictures hanging on the emerald-color room. The room didn't change one bit since Syaoran left; it retained the same color, the same smell, the same feeling. Only one thing had changed, that its occupant is not alone anymore - there is now a new warmth emitting from the newly-wed couple.

"Ahhhchoo. It's pretty cold in here." Sakura shivered a bit and snuggled closer to Syaoran, sharing the warmth.

"Aw, don't worry. I have tons of methods to keep warm. And I'm more than willing to show you my favorite one." Syaoran playfully nibbled her ear lobe and whispered in a husky voice.

"Mou Syaoran, don't be so naughty." She giggled and attempted to push him away, but again failed and got trapped under him instead.

"Well, you should be flattered that I don't show my naughty side to anyone but you, Sakura." Syaoran winked, making her blush a deep red.

"Oh, thank you oh so very much." Sakura said, using Eriol's English accent purposely to annoy Syaoran. It worked perfectly. Syaoran made a face and created Eriol's evil laugh mentally.

"God. If he ever find out that he was included in our 'intimate' conservation, he'll give the stupidest, craziest, most-maniac looking grin." Syaoran thought.

Sakura just stared at her husband's face amusingly. There is something funny alright in Syaoran and Eriol's relationship. (Author note: NOT yaoi, oh god XD) They're friends for sure, but Eriol always seem to annoy Syaoran to no end, for some unknown reason.

"Aww, Sakura. Must you spoil the mood like that?" Syaoran groaned.

"Haha…Sorry, sweetie. Couldn't help it. The idea just popped into my mind." Sakura laughed at his whining voice.

They are both in sitting position now. They gradually changed position soon after Syaoran was lost in his thought.

"Umm. Wonder what I can do to recreate the mood?" Sakura pretended to be deep in thought, with a finger on her chin. She swayed her body side to side teasingly, intentionally dropping the thin straps of her tank top down to her arms.

Syaoran let out a low whistle at the sight of no bra straps; his mouth watered at the plain sight of her legs, enclosing around him. Sakura giggled at his actions, but ceased suddenly as Syaoran practically slammed his mouth down to hers. They were both engaged in a sweet kiss. Syaoran lowered Sakura down to the bed sheets slowly, his hands traveling up to her cheeks, then buried in her hair, and slowly trailing down her shoulder. He allowed his fingers to follow the soft curve of her breast, inching his way to the tip...

"…Dinnerrrrr…" Came the four sisters' sing-song voices. "Xiaolang, you better get your ass out here, and Sakura dear, take your time."

"Wow. Your family eats dinner this early?" Sakura laughed between light pants. Syaoran looked grumpy again as the sisters managed to completely ruin their heated session.

"Syaoran. Let's go. Hmm, I'll make it up to you. How 'bout that?" Sakura flashed him a seductive smile and pulled him out of bed.

"Sounds promising." Syaoran chuckled, his mind already forming the naughty images of them on the king sized bed at home.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope this chap wasnt too bad XD. Honestly, I don't like the plot of this chap, but then it's necessary, since this is the continuation of ch1. At least there were S+S fluff . lol. About the 'almost-lemon', you're probably gonna see stuff like that a lot XD since there will only be 2 lemon parts in this fic. Probably update'd have to wait till the weekend, I have loads of stuff to do T.T. Anyway, reviews and give suggestions plz - as u see, I've taken some suggestions from the reviews (special thanks for the suggestions u guys!).


	3. A week with Touya

Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura and all of its aspects are rightfully belonged to CLAMP.

Reminder: Note the rating of this fic, which means there will be implied adult positions and (implied) lemons throughout the story. In fact, there will only be 2 lemon parts top, I don't think there should be more than that XD.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Syaoran tiredly rolled over on his back and laid flat on the sheet. God, being with her was addicting, wonderful, and tiring as well. Sakura sure kept her promise: they were immediately engaged in a tongue battle as soon as they walked in the house.

They were snuggly lying on a single bed in the house's guest room, both panting heavily from their previous "activity." Let's leave the question to why they were in the guest room instead of their own room to your imagination.

"That was crazy. I can't remember how many times we did it." Sakura giggled breathlessly as Syaoran places a kiss on her forehead.

"It sure as hell was a great promise you made, Sakura." Syaoran kept on stroking her smooth cheek, teasing her.

"Arg, shut up." She turned crimson and hid her face in his chest, earning an amused chuckle from Syaoran.

As if waking up from the embarrassment, Sakura sprang away from his embrace and clasped her hand over her mouth.

"Hoeeeeee! I completely forgot!" Sakura jumped off the bed, pulling a confused Syaoran with her.

"Get off! Get off! I have to change the bed sheets and clean the room."

"Mou, what's so important?" Syaoran sulked, feeling left out.

"Ah..um..I forgot to tell you…Touya's coming to stay this evening." Sakura covered her ears, preparing for an "explosion" from her husband. She knew it was her fault that she forgot to tell him about this "important matter."

"No screaming?" Sakura thought. Instead, she received a muted Syaoran with a horrified expression; she could have sworn his mouth almost touched the ground.

And then it came. "What the hell! Why does he want to stay here? How does he know he's even wanted here?" Syaoran practically threw a fit at an imaginary Touya.

"It'll only be for several days. Besides, there's nothing to be scared of." Sakura put in soft, comforting words.

"Who says I'm scared of him? I just don't like it since he never wanted us to be together in the first place." Syaoran pouted a bit, defending his "manliness."

"He just got a new job, and he needs to stay with us until his old boss move his file to the new company. It's pretty far to drive back and forth between the two places." Sakura explained.

"Alright, fine. But I'm expecting some forms of award for this." Syaoran wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, moving his eyes to her, then to the messy-looking bed.

"Oh..geez, why did I marry such a horny freak?" Sakura rolled her eyes, playfully pushed him away to gather the pile of clothes on the floor.

"Aw, come on, I know that you like that characteristic of mine the most." Syaoran winked at her, letting his eyes leisurely follow her un-hidden curves.

"Yeah..yeah..Mr. Perfect. We need to get cleaning right away after the mess we made." Sakura blushed a bit as her eyes wandered to the un-made bed – the one that Touya's going to be sleeping on tonight. "Oh boy, this week's gonna be tough."

"Damn, who keeps on talking about me?" Touya let out a series of "Achoo's", making the taxi driver pressed on the gas pedal to reach the damn address faster, without the fear of being near to a possible deadly, contagious disease.

"Uh, sir. This is the place." The taxi driver used a tissue to take the money Touya offered, earning a sneer and a mocking smirk from the tall man.

"Gosh. This man must be the cleanest male alive." Touya snickered at the sight of the driver carefully wrapped up the money and place it in a small box.

"The brat's not bad. The house seems decent enough." Touya glanced up to an open window, almost immediately scowled at the sound of female laughter.

"Stop it, Syaoran. Touya's gonna be here any minute." Touya heard Sakura's voice, drowning in her own giggles. He can just imagine that brat harassing her right now, and she seemed to be enjoying it – Arg, that kaijuu.

Touya stomped his way to the front porch and pressed the button continuously, alerting the couple by a shrieking, high-pitched sound of the bell.

"Oh god. I thought the bell sounded nice when we first bought it." Sakura complained, skipping the stair steps to run forward the front door. Syaoran followed behind, hand dragged by Sakura.

"Hi, onni-chan." Sakura smiled, giggling already at the sight of an annoyed-looking Touya.

"You better behave kaijuu. I'm staying for the week." Touya bluntly declared as he emerged into another staring contest with Syaoran.

Sakura broke off the intense staring by stomping on Touya's foot, yelling her usual statement of "Sakura no kaijuu!"

"Ouch. Once a kaijuu, always a kaijuu." Touya snickered at his little sister's fuming face. "And, yeah. Thanks for the welcoming face, gaki." Touya mocked a very uncomfortable-looking Syaoran.

"You're _very_ welcome, brother-in-law." Syaoran smirked at his great defense statement, showing Touya's horrified expression in remembering his sister's marriage to the Chinese brat.

"Whatever. Where's my room?" Touya made his way upstairs quickly, with Sakura and Syaoran right behind.

"Well, the room's not bad looking. I like the color and the…" Touya actually felt contented, but his face gloomed again at the mocking object on the floor. Touya's eyes began to twitch, one at a time. Sakura would find that very amusing, but her eyes followed up to see Touya's source of discomfort, and blushed deeply.

Near the opening under the bed, a used packet of ahem condom was staring at all of them. Syaoran made a quick dove and snatched it away from view, throwing a three-pointer shot to make it land safely in the small trash can.

Touya obviously let out a small growl, thinking of what was happening just before he got here. Sakura emitted an embarrass chuckle, and tried to help her brother arrange the closet. Syaoran all the time found the incident quite amusing. He decided to mark it memorable event of the week after witnessing a clear view of Touya's interesting expression.

"Ok. It's all set. You can check out the rest of the house now." Sakura nervously interrupted the silent moment and tugged Touya's hand, almost forcing him out of the room.

"Well, Sakura dear. Why don't we show him our bedroom?" Syaoran added a hint of naughty expression on his face, putting more "salt" into Touya's "wound." Not that he was a mean person, but it was such a good opportunity for him to overturn the ongoing "battle" with Touya.

"Good then. Can't wait." Touya mumbled unenthusiastically.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

I'm really sorry for the late update . I actually intended to update only 1 week late to make the chapter longer, but both intentions failed miserably T.T. There're so many things going on right now, so I have to plan out time carefully, so again - I will try to write longer and update more frequently ).

Your reviews are much needed! I didn't emphasize on this earlier, but now I really need more suggestions and inspiration, since I planned to write this story as sort of a series of one-shots, all tied together with a plot. The ideas don't all come easily, so if any of you have great ideas, feel free to inform me :D.

Reviews plz :).


	4. Author's Notes

I've decided that this fic should be **postponed**. The simple reason is that I cannot collect enough ideas to finish chapter 4, though I'm now about halfway in writing it. I love to read other stories and tend to have many ideas for those stories, but not for my own story, sadly -.-. So this story is postponed until I have sufficient amount of ideas and inspiration to continue it; meanwhile, I may write a one-shot if time permits.

Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed and helped me, and thanks the silent readers also :). You guys will probably see more of my reviews for other stories for now. In the mean time, if anyone has ideas and advices in order to continue and improve this story, please post at the review section.

UPDATE

This story is **DISCONTINUED**. The reason is the same as above, plus college doesn't allow a lot of free time as I go on to the 3rd & 4th year =[.

Thanks again for all your supports so far.


End file.
